


A wolf in fox clothing v2

by bloodstorm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Transformation, Claiming Bites, F/M, Multi, Public Nudity, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: This is a remake of Mrwriterwriter’s a wolf in fox clothing which was put up for adoption so I thought I should have a go with a few changes.
Relationships: Ayame/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Hana/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Kurama/mikoto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Nibi | Two-tails | Matatabi, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Kushina, Nii Yugito/Uzumaki Naruto, kurama/tsume
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto

The village hidden in the leaf’s it was built on the foundation of teamwork but that is a thing of the past it was now riddled with corruption, arrogance and greed but an incident will bring it all into the light.

The civilian council hired some ninja to get rid of a person who they thought was a demon but is in-fact the jailer the ninja also holding a grudge against it for what happened 5 years ago.

Flashback

5 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune better known as the 9-tailed fox appeared attacking the hidden leaf their leader Minato Namikaze Known as the fourth Hokage sealed the fox inside his newborn child at the cost of his life while his wife Kushina Uzumaki was left in a coma.

End Flashback

The ninja attacks a child who turned 5 today that child was Naruto Uzumaki the jailer of Kyuubi after leaving him in a critical condition Naruto ends up in his mindscape. 

“Hello, Naruto I’ve been waiting for you”

“who are you”

“my name is Kurama, but you know me as the Kyuubi” Kurama said

“but the fourth, killed you am I dead”

“he merely sealed me in you his own son you should have been mine” Kurama said angrily

Naruto confused and angry asked Kurama why his own father did this when it was explained all that was left was anger at being treated like a scapegoat his eyes shot open looking the ninja that attacked him.

“I never did anything to you” he screamed and slapped a ninja in the face causing to scream back in pain not from the slap but from the slash marks across his face this caused the rest of the ninja to step back in shock. Especially when they saw claws sticking out from the boy’s fingertips, they were small but the wounds they had made showed they were razor-sharp.

“I never did anything to any of you” he growled slowly getting to his feet  
Back in the seal Kurama was getting a shock as well the seal was breaking, and a bipedal wolf was appearing in front of him. After a moment the look of surprise no his face shifted to realization, he was going to be free to be with his love and to punish the bakas who harmed the boy he will make his son.

Naruto’s attackers paled at what they were seeing the ‘kyuubi brat’ was glaring at them.

“you hate me, beat me, you hurt me for something I never did!” he roared as his small body started transforming while a red cloak surrounded him his hair lengthened and became thicker and shaggier looking, draping down to his shoulders. His eyes became golden mixed with sapphire blue, his teeth began extending into fangs that shined when he snarled at them. Finally, a pair of golden ears emerged from the top of his head and a golden lupine tail sprouted from the base of his spine matching the coat of fur now covering him, the only difference being three streaks of black on each side of his face, mimicking his whisker marks.

“YOU ARE A MONSTER” the ninja he struck yelled as he backed away reaching for a kunai.

“the only monsters are you” a mysterious voice said.

The voice came from the cloak which had formed into a man who was 6ft 5in with tan skin, red hair and matching red eyes that were slitted, three whisker marks on his face and a body that would make any women drool over.

“who are you” a ninja said

“I am the man who will help this child punish you for your crimes” the man said

Before they could attack, they heard the voice of Sarutobi, the third Hokage who was glaring at the ninjas for their actions as a group of ANBU that were loyal to him began rounding up the ones responsible.

“I want all of them sent to Ibiki immediately! “the old man growled

“Grandpa Saru?” came a voice from behind the ninja Sarutobi sighed in relief when he heard the boy’s voice until he heard another voice next to Naruto’s.

“you shouldn't relax yet there is still a problem”

Turning towards the voices he paled slightly when he turned to check on Naruto standing where he was is a golden-furred okami, standing upright next to a man who was buck-naked. Several of the ANBU seemed to be startled as well.

“A werewolf” one of them whispered.


	2. A mother's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarutobi ponders what to do after the attack while a mother comes looking for her son and Kurama gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I want you to decide if Hanabi, Ten-ten and Moegi should join Naruto's harem also Kurama will have a harem so do you want to see Kurenai Yuri to join his harem. The first to reach 10 for yes or no will decide and you can pick individually.

Sarutobi paced frantically around his office it had barely been a day since the incident the council was going wild. The side that hated Naruto were screaming that his transformation was a sign that he was the kyuubi regardless of if it was a wolf or fox, that damn Warhawk Danzo was even more insistent that he be drafted into ROOT and be made into a weapon. Fortunately, the ones that actually cared about the boy were more concerned with how he was doing after the attack, but everyone wondered who was the mysterious Kurama and what was his ties to the boy.

The old man took a long draw on his pipe as his son Asuma came in “how is he doing?”. He recalled the boy passing out after things settled down most likely from exhaustion. “he’s still sound asleep dad Dog, Owl and Kurama are keeping guard” Asuma replied “Is it true is Kurama really the kyuubi and what in Kami’s name happened to Naruto? He looks just like a a”.

“A wolf” Sarutobi said taking another draw “to be more specific a werewolf”.

Asuma nearly dropped the cigarette he had “a what? Dad you can’t be serious! Those don’t exist”.

“in this case they do Asuma technically he takes it after his mother Kushina”.

“Kushina? Wait wasn’t she Minato’s girlfriend?” Asuma’s eyes widened “no way no way! Naruto’s?”.

Sarutobi nodded “the son of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and the werewolf Kushina Uzumaki in a way I guess you could call it a bloodline at this point since Naruto inherited it”.

Asuma’s head was spinning from this “wait if Kushina-Chan was a werewolf how come we never saw her like that?”.

“Between the idea of being attacked because of it or that the council would’ve tried to make her act as a breeder to a pack of werewolves for Danzo to play with”. His eyes glinted with malice at the name, “I can’t blame her for not letting anyone know to be honest Minato was the only person in Konoha to ever see her fully transformed.

“but if that’s the case then shouldn’t he had turned back by now”.

Sarutobi whipped his head around towards his son “what do you mean by now?”

“just that he still had everything the fur, claws even the tail”.

Before either of them could continue a loud scream echoed from outside. “Shit! That sounded like it came from the room Naruto’s in” Asuma said as the two Sarutobi’s made a dash to the source of the scream. When they arrived, they found the two ANBU had already kicked in the door and surrounded a red werewolf that was slimmer than Naruto while Kurama looked unfazed while Naruto was hiding behind him.

When Sarutobi saw the werewolf, he knew who it was and was surprised to see Kushina out of her coma. “Kushina your finally out of your coma why are you here”. The ANBU were shocked to find out that it was Minato’s girlfriend while Dog after getting her scent was happy that his surrogate mother was alive.

“Kushina your alive we were told you had perished with sensei” Dog cried while hugging her.

Kushina after hearing that knew it was Kakashi returned the hug but when she saw Sarutobi she returned to her human form showing her nude body and wanted answers. “Sarutobi where is he where is my son Naruto” she yelled.

When Naruto heard that he looked at Kurama for confirmation when he got it, he tackled his mother and hugged her for dear life. “mom you’re here please don’t leave me” when Kushina heard this she looked into her son’s eyes and realised it was him she cried knowing that she had her son back “don’t worry Sochi will be together I missed you”.

Signing with relief Sarutobi went over and knelt down “as much as I want this moment to continue you should think about covering up Kushina”. She looked down and realised she was naked, so she went towards a mirror and using the henge technique she covered herself meanwhile Naruto saw his body covered in fur and wondered why he was covered in fur.

“why am I covered in fur” “Naruto why don’t you come and look in the mirror there is something you need to see” Naruto walked up to the mirror a saw a golden-furred thing next to his mother. He slowly waved a hand and the thing waved he as well realised that he was seeing himself and wondered what he and his mom were. “Naruto you and I are werewolves”. “A what-wolf?” “werewolf it’s basically a person who can transform into a wolf-like creature through lycanthropy it was a hidden secret of Whirlpool Country”.

Everyone but Kurama was shocked by that revelation only to learn that he partly created the species when he used bijuu chakra on a wolf summon who gave the bloodline to an Uzumaki as a gift for rescuing it since then they saw Kurama as someone to worship.

“ok so how do I take off the fur?”

“you haven’t completely transformed yet so you can’t, but I suggest you spend some time in this form to get used to it” Kushina said.

“O-ok” Naruto said stifling a yawn

All right Naruto try and get some sleep we’ll work something out in the morning ok?”

“if you don’t mind, I would like to stay with my son”

“it’s fine goodnight”.

“Goodnight” Naruto, Kushina and Kurama said

“As if the poor kid didn’t have enough crap to put up with in life” Asuma muttered as he and his father left the two ANBU to resume guard duty over the boy.

Naruto and Kushina were soon sound asleep while Kurama used his chakra to pull them into one mindscape. In the mindscape they saw a huge wolf statue on a pedestal its head held high and taking a noble stance “what’s that” Naruto cried out.

“That represents your inner-wolf the lycanthrope or werewolf side of you now then because you are a werewolf things like your strength, agility and speed will be increased, you’ll have enhanced senses, plus you’ll heal faster of course, your natural healing and stamina are amplified and you’ll have a larger than normal chakra store” Kushina said.

“I will also add my own enhancements to both of your healing, stamina and chakra provided you give me something in return” Kurama said.

“what do you want Kurama” Naruto said.

“two things one is for Naruto to be my son and the other is for Kushina to be my mate”

Both Uzumaki’s were surprised by what Kurama wanted after some debating, they agreed to the deal and let him know which pleased Kurama so he changed Naruto’s DNA so that he could become half bijuu and gave them both the enhancements that he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will deal with the fallout of the attack as well as what happened that night of the attack on the leaf finally Kurama drops one big surprise on the council.


	3. council and revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina reveals what happened 5-years ago and we see some bonding between Naruto and Kurama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for someone to beta read my stories if they can they can chose which one and I will put them in as a co-creator

Kurama darted from tree to tree making sure he stayed as silent as possible he knew his quarry was nearby and probably knew he was close as well. Suddenly a rustle of leaves caught his attention and he made a beeline toward the sound within seconds he was diving headlong into a bush a yelp of surprise accompanying the action.

“Ha gotcha tag you’re it Naruto!” he smirked at the wolf-boy.

“No fair! How’d you find me!?” Naruto pouted.

Kurama laughed “I’m a fox remember? we are some of the best trackers even the Inuzuka’s dogs can’t compare to us”.  
“Rrr just wait till I’m old enough to go to the academy! I’ll show you

Kurama couldn’t help but chuckle it had been over a month since Naruto’s transformation and Kurama’s deal, Naruto had gotten used to it with the help of his mother considering the boy now looked like a giant puppy and the girls in the village can’t stop hugging him.

Hey tou-san? Can we get something to eat? I wanna get something in my stomach before Hana finds me again and tries to get me to turn her. “heh ok son your mother should be back from her medical exam by now let’s go see her and maybe she could convince Hana to wait a bit”.

“As long as she tries, I have to avoid her all because I had to go to that meeting with grandpa Saru”.

Flashback

Naruto looked uneasy as he followed his parents and Sarutobi to the council room. The hokage had warned him that although some of the council had nothing against him a fair number weren’t so agreeable, and the same situation could be said for Kurama.

“Ok Naruto stick with me and Kurama and stay calm this’ll only take a few minutes” Kushina said.

The boy nodded and they went in inside where it had been brimming with chatter went deathly silent when they saw Naruto and his parents. That is until a loud squeal of ‘KAWAII!’ jolted all of them and Tsume Inuzuka suddenly appeared beside Kushina hugging and nuzzling a startled Naruto.

“You didn’t say he’d be so adorable Sarutobi! Tsume giggled as she held him while his parents laughed "and Kushina your finally awake but who’s this sexy beast with you” causing Kurama to blush.

Every guy there but Kurama sweat dropped even the stoic Shibi Aburame “um Tsume-San it may be best if you set him down so we can resume” Shibi said. She balked for a moment until a look from Sarutobi and Naruto’s parents made her relent.

“All right now I’ve called this meeting in light of certain events that happened last week as well as what happened 5 years ago” Sarutobi glanced at the council members who were giving Naruto death glares “in light of this”.

“Why do we have to brought up what happened 5 years ago?” a council member asked

“I can explain 5 years ago a masked man used the fox to attack the village for what purpose I don’t know but Kurama here being a sensor type did pick up two chakra signatures one was Obito Uchiha’s the other is unknown but we do know it wasn’t Kakashi” Kushina said.

“How can we be sure we can trust this guy we don’t know who he is or if he’s plotting something” Danzo said.

“You should know from Mito Uzumaki that I’ve had a special bond with the clan and that they promised that I could take one of their members as my mate to restore my bloodline besides you don’t have any power anymore Danzo”.

Everyone was surprised by that bombshell but also curious about two things one what does this bloodline do and two what did he meant by Danzo not having power anymore.

“I’ll get to you in a minute Danzo the main reason I brought Naruto and his parents here is to let you know what happened”.

Flashback end

He couldn’t understand much of what they were talking about, except the ones that were giving him hateful looks the ones that didn’t just looked his way every now and then. Tsume however felt the urge to introduce him and Kurama to her 10-year old daughter Hana and 5- year old son Kiba and Hana greeted him in exactly the same way as her mother. Unfortunately, it soon became her way of saying hi to him whenever she spotted the young werewolf. Always calling him puppy-kun and wanting to be his alpha female didn’t help in his mind.

After picking up Kushina they discussed what to do about Hana wanting Naruto to turn her into a werewolf even though both her and her brother want to become werewolves Kiba can’t yet due to a special condition that states males can’t turn other males until they mark an alpha female.

Over lunch they discussed if Naruto wanted to train before entering the academy when he agreed they decided to teach him the shadow clone jutsu and how he would find his alpha female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will introduce the alpha female and no its not Hana but she and Kiba will be turned also I will reveal what happened to Danzo and a twist on the Uchiha massacre.


	4. Naruto's mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds his alpha female we also see the fallout of the council meeting and what happened when word got out about what happened during the attack 7-years ago

7-year old Naruto was training with his father Kurama at a training ground while reflecting on what happened these last 2 years. First Danzo was executed for treason Kurama had found one of Danzo’s agents while his mate was looking after his son he paid a visit to Danzo’s home when he wasn’t there so he decided to investigate and found a map detailing locations searching said locations he found paperwork revealing crimes that Danzo had commited against Sarutobi as well as his dealings with Orochimaru.

When Sarutobi was given this, he was livid that the old Warhawk would do such a thing, so he decided to get rid of him. Next Sarutobi decided that when Naruto became a ninja, he and his father would be entered into the clan restoration act. Third was the revamping of the ninja academy curriculum so they would be better trained for the harsh life. Finally, was the Uchiha massacre the villagers of the leaf had found out that someone with an Uchiha eye was responsible for the fourth hokage’s death so they blamed the Uchiha’s specifically Fugaku Uchiha since his arrogance towards the village and its government suggest that he wants control of the village. When the Uchiha clan decided to commit a coup d’état Shishui Uchiha tried to stop it but failed so he decided to alert Sarutobi of the plot not knowing that both Naruto and Kurama were listening in when they heard what they were plotting both agreed to massacre the conspirators that night when they got there they learned that the conspirators had begun murdering those that wouldn’t participate so they killed the murderers with Kurama saving Fugaku’s wife and Naruto destroying the parchment detailing how to unlock the mangekyo sharingan so it would not corrupt any future Uchiha’s also Naruto befriended Saskue Uchiha so he would not be obsessed with revenge.

“Naruto it’s time for lunch also your first day at the academy starts next month” Kushina said.

Hearing this Naruto missed his target and fell over in a heap “serious!?” he asked immediately hopping to feet tail wagging like mad.

Kushina nodded “Hai! Sarutobi decided you are ready!” 

“Yes’s!” he started to jump in glee when a sound nearby caught his attention thanks to his enhanced senses it was hard almost impossible to sneak up on him. He took a quick sniff of the air and whimpered his ears drooping “oh no”

“PUPPY-KUN!” cried Hana Inuzuka as she came diving over Kurama’s head and onto Naruto causing both parents to laugh.

“How have you been? We haven’t seen you in months!”

He grunted as he tried to get unpinned by the girl “I’ve been training could you get off me?”

“Aw” she buried her face in his chest fur making him inadvertently blush though “but you’re so cuddly!”

Both parents doubled over in laughter at the boy’s expression. The next few days went relatively quiet with the exception of Ayame Ichiraku constantly wanting to pet him or scratch his ears whenever he went for ramen. He was heading back home after dinner at the Ichiraku stand when a loud commotion caught his attention it seemed kind of late for a party at the Hyuuga compound as far as he knew.

He made his way to the Hyuuga compound in time to see a man in full shinobi gear coming over the walls with a bag over his shoulder. It was shuffling a bit and he could hear what sounded like muffled crying and whimpers coming from inside.

“Heh, with our own clan carrying your eyes little girl Kumo will be unstoppable!” the man chuckled sinisterly.  
Naruto having been told about what happened to his mother as a child knew that he was going to use the girl for breeding angry he grabbed the girl after kicking the man in the stomach when he freed the girl from the bag he sniffed her scent which caused his instincts to go nuts with a voice in his head saying “he wanted to kidnap your mate punish him!” driven by instinct he beat the man into an unconscious state afterwards he looked at the girl she had dark blue almost black hair and pale lavender pupiless eyes. For a moment he thought she was blind until she looked straight at him fear still on her face.

He quickly pulled the gag off “are you okay?” he asked. She gave a shaky nod as he cut her bindings using his claws “name’s Naruto”

“H-Hinata” she replied in almost a whisper she was sill scared. 

“Hi Hinata it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you but I am going to mark you” Hinata confused didn’t know what he meant until he bit her gently when he did she felt a pleasurable warmth in her body she started to reply when shouts of “Hinata!” followed by running reached them. 

“Your parents I take?” he asked she nodded, and he looked around he’d only seen Hiashi Hyuuga at the council meeting and didn’t know how the family would react to him so making himself scared felt like the best option.

“I better go Hinata, but I will be back in 2 days then we can be together” he turned to go when his ears picked up the sound of her standing.

“Th-thank you” she said

“Heh no problem” he gave her a foxy grin that even though it had sharp fangs made her blush. With that he high-tailed it into the trees as Hiashi and his wife Hinamori came running up with several others.

“Hinata!” Hinamori scooped up her daughter holding her tight “thank Kami you’re all right!”

“Hiashi-sama! Look!” one of the other Hyuugas held a lantern over the knocked-out emissary from Kumo “someone worked him over rather nicely”

“Search the area! Whoever stopped him couldn’t have gotten far I want to know who saved my daughter! Move!”

As the others spread out Hiashi went over to his wife and noticed Hinata’s mark “Hinata what happened and where did you get that mark?”

“N-Naruto saved me he said he would be back in 2 days so we could be together” she replied the blush still evident on her face Hiashi’s eyebrows shot up.

“Naruto? There’s only one person in Konoha with that name but it’s impossible he’s barely Hinata’s age!”  
“Dear what are you talking about? Who’s Naruto?” Hinamori piped up still cradling Hinata.

“Hina if she means who I think she does our daughter was rescued and marked by Naruto Uzumaki Kushina’s son and one of Konoha’s werewolves.

Meanwhile Naruto returned home and was greeted by his parents who wanted to know where he has been when they were told both were excited because they could focus on rebuilding their pack. It was decided that tomorrow Kushina and Naruto would visit the Hyuuga compound and explain what will happen next and what to do with their elders.

Back at the Hyuuga compound things were soon settling down the Kumo emissary had been taken away and everyone began to relax a bit Hinamori was still holding Hinata tightly “Naruto Uzumaki thank you” she said as Hinata drifted off to sleep. The next day after visiting the Hyuuga compound and checking on Hinata with Hinamori thanking Naruto for saving Hinata it was decided that tomorrow night she would be at the Uzumaki compound for her first transformation and training in her werewolf form when the Hyuuga’s asked why Naruto hasn’t transformed back yet they revealed that they wanted to wait and find out who gave the civilian council the routes that Naruto took the night of his transformation.

The night of the full moon Hinata Hyuuga was at the Uzumaki compound waiting for her first transformation while waiting Kiba and Hana Inuzuka along with the survivors of the Uchiha massacre Shishui, Itachi, Saskue and Mikato who were there to become werewolves and to meet Naruto’s alpha female. When they learned it was Hinata they were surprised, and Hana disappointed she wasn’t going to be his alpha female but cheered up when she learned he would have more then one mate. While Hinata and Naruto went into another room for Hinata’s transformation Kushina wanted to confirm that they were comfortable with this when they agreed she was put at ease only for them to hear Hinata moaning.

“Why is Hinata moaning you said they wouldn’t start mating until they were 14” Hana said.

“Oh, I must have forgotten when female’s transform for the first time they feel like their mating during the transformation” Kushina said

A few minutes earlier Hinata was stripping Infront of Naruto and was feeling shy about being naked Infront of her future mate. “Don’t worry Hinata I never wear clothes so you don’t to be afraid I will always be with you my love”. Hinata happy with this response removed the last of her clothes standing nude Infront of him still a little nervous until Naruto kissed her causing her to calm down breaking the kiss, they looked in each other’s eyes until her transformation began “Naruto I feel so good” Hinata moaned.

After the transformation Naruto and Hinata returned with Naruto taking the boys into one room and Kushina taking the girls into another there the Uzumaki’s turned the Inuzuka’s and Uchiha’s reuniting they discussed what to do with the four pups when they turn 14 with that figured out the Uzumaki’s lead the other werewolves to the training ground that was built for new werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Naruto’s first day at the academy we will also learn who Kiba’s mate is and what will happen when the pups turn 14.


	5. School days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto starts attending ninja academy and decides to have fun at the expense of his fellow werewolves and a secret of the werewolves is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the double chapter but i forgot to upload the last one

Iruka Umino rapped his chalk against the blackboard “all right class settle down” as he started going over the lesson the door opened and a jounin entered “sorry for disturbing you Iruka-san but you have a new student.

“A newcomer? Well it’s not too late in the year for them to catch up”. The Jounin stepped aside and all sound vanished save for Iruka dropping his chalk the new student a 4’1 boy covered in golden fur with dog ears sticking up from the hair and a furry tail poking out the back of his tailbone looked at Iruka and the students “yo name’s Naruto Uzumaki”.

Silence overcame the classroom for what felt like an eternity Iruka was a mix of nervousness at the former Kyuubi container since he didn’t know that he was free being in his class and wondering why the boy was so damn fuzzy. Several students were wondering the exact thing his ears twitched a bit at the lack of sound that did it more than half the girls in the room let loose with a cry of “KAAAAWWAIIIIII!” that rattled the windows and knocked every boy in range off their seats.

Naruto who had been hoping that he could’ve gone through without this happening to avoid angering his alpha female whimpered as he became the victim of a gang-glomp while Sasuke was smirking and Kiba was laughing Naruto hearing this he planned to get back at them when he got the chance. Iruka finally snapped out of his shock in time to try and fish the unfortunate boy out of the mass cuddle attack he was facing only to see a blue furred werewolf also trying to do the same thing but with an angry expression.

“Get off my mate” the blue werewolf said

After several minutes of prying arms off him and getting girls to stop burying their faces in his fur Iruka helped a now shaky and scared Naruto to his feet seeing his mate he hid behind Iruka “hi Hinata looks like were in the same class” he whimpered. The class except Sasuke and Kiba was shocked that the blue werewolf was Hinata with her telling her mate that she doesn’t hate him for what happened she would’ve done it too.

“Hinata how are you a werewolf and what happened to your clothes” Iruka said

“the clothes are a henge and Naruto are the one who turned me into a werewolf along with Kiba and Sasuke”

“Ok do all werewolves use hedges to look like their wearing clothes?” after getting confirmation he had Naruto take a seat only for Iruka to stop him “Naruto why are you barefoot?” “huh? Oh, I don’t wear footwear cause the claws on my feet get caught on the inside oh that reminds me has Sasuke told the girls about the party”.

The girls confused asked what he was talking about when Naruto tells them that the strongest Kunoichi in class will join Sasuke at a party being held on the night they graduate and become ninja. Several girls were ecstatic with that knowledge decided to work hard to win that spot while Iruka was happy knowing that this will be the best class of this generation. Over the next couple of weeks Naruto soon got to know some of the students and they learned about his bloodline Chouji Akimichi seemed delighted to find a fellow muncher in Naruto who’s wolf side gave him an impressive appetite. Shikimaru Nara spent most of his time asleep but still managed to keep up with the class he and Chouji were close friends.

Shino was your typical Aburame; stoic never talked unless he had something to say. When Naruto found out the clan all had insects living inside him. Shino seemed a tad surprised the fur-clad boy didn’t seem creeped out or disgusted “dude I have fur, wolf ears and a tail” was Naruto’s only reaction to that discovery.

He also learned of the ‘Sasuke fangirls’ several girls who thought the sun rose and set on him it turned out the girls were also the most hardworking other than Hinata trying to win the contest of being with Sasuke the most fanatical about this were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanka. When Iruka had everyone gather round for taijutsu practice there Naruto decided to get even with Sasuke and Kiba.

“Ok these’ll just be basic sparring matches taijutsu only no weapons nin- or genjutsu got it?” “First up Choji Akimichi and Naruto Uzumaki”

The match was rather straightforward with Choji unable to compete with the speed of Naruto he eventually lost Hinata went against Sakura and quickly ended it with her family’s fighting style. Naruto didn’t know the name of Ino’s opponent, but she fared better than her friend/rival. The next two were supposed to be Shino and Shikimaru but the Nara forfeited and sat down a few other matches went by until.

“next up Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka”.

The fangirls immediately began yelling for Sasuke and claming that he’d wipe the floor with Inuzuka while Naruto told Hinata to put up a chakra barrier they were taught so it wouldn’t dispel the henge. When they got into their stances Naruto used his chakra to dispel their henges leaving Sasuke naked and Kiba in his wolf-pup form when the girls saw this the fangirls gained full body blushes at seeing Sasuke’s body while the other girls minus Hinata tackled Kiba wanting to snuggle themselves into his fur.

When Kiba got the scent of the girls that gang-glommed him his instincts kicked in with him wanting to mark his mate he brought the girls up to his snout one by one he smelled them until he got to Kira when he sniffed her his instincts screamed mate so he bit her shoulder turning and marking her. When Kira felt Kiba’s fangs enter her she felt like someone had flooded her system with white-hot ecstasy she didn’t know what caused this, but she wanted more.

“Inuzuka why did you bite Kira?” Iruka wondered.

“I don’t know my instincts screamed mate, so I bit her”

“Oh, Kiba whatever you did was so good I want more” Kira said lustfully

After getting off Kiba the match continued with Kiba winning because of the flaw with the Uchiha style of fighting which relies on their bloodline which Sasuke hasn’t activated yet. Meanwhile Sarutobi was discussing the attempted Hyuuga kidnapping with the council “any word from Kumo?”.

“Ah the bastards are claiming the guy was acting on his own” Tsume growled “They just don’t wanna admit it because they know this counts as an act of war. Ibiki was able to find out that it was work of some rouge council members who wanted the bloodline so they could enhance their strength”

Chouza coughed “However they said their sending something to try and make up for the ‘misunderstanding’ as they called it. They said it was one of the Raikage’s prized possessions their idea of a peace offering, I guess”.

Sarutobi snorted “I see he’s as generous as always” his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kurama smiled however because he knew that the Raikage screwed up “actually this works in our favour the only thing he would consider to be a prized possession is a tailed beast and knowing him it will be Nibi no Nekomata”.

“What makes you think that?” Mikato said

“he thinks we’ll treat the host poorly making whoever it is want to return back to Kumo but if we don’t reveal their status to the villagers, we can get Nibi and her host to join the village”.

The council happy with this idea agreed to it meanwhile at the borders of fire and lightning two Kumo jounin were making their way across both were heavily armed and carrying chains connected to a collar on a small girl between them her hands and feet were shackled too.

“Why the hell does Raikage-Sama want us to take this thing to Konoha in the first place?” one of the said giving the girl a scathing glare.

“who knows who cares let’s just hurry the sooner we take it there the sooner we can go home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Nibi reuniting with Kurama also Kira’s first transformation but how will Nibi’s host take living in Konoha, meeting Naruto even living with him? The answers to come.


	6. lovers reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nibi and her host are giving to the leaf as a offering they both think that they will be treated horribly but are giving the biggest surprise and Kira learns what the graduation party really is

Sarutobi was borderline livid had he known that the ‘possession’ the Raikage was sending was a 9yr- old girl he would have half a mind to take out the men who brought her solely on the way she was chained and shackled and think of ways to tear the Raikage a new one. Unfortunately, they left her at the village gates and made themselves scarce it took an ANBU a good half hour to pick all the locks on her.

“What’s your name?” he asked looking at her now sitting across from his desk.

“Yugito Nii” came the reply. It didn’t take a kage to tell she was going to be treated the same way here as she was in Kumo.

“it’s okay Yugito I find the current Raikage to be a bit of a greasy punk myself” he grinned when she bit back a giggle at the insult “see? Konoha isn’t like Kumo so tell me why they sent you?”

Yugito shrugged “I don’t know the Raikage usually wouldn’t let me outside the kage tower he’d always say I belonged to him when I was old enough” Sarutobi bristled at that. “Me and Nibi hate him” she clamped a hand over her mouth at that slip her eyes wide in fear.

The Hokage stared “You and Nibi? As in Nibi no Nekomata?” seeing her tense up at the question confirmed it. “I see you’re the cat’s container, aren’t you?” “Wh-what are you going to do?” “I’m going to give you to Kurama Nibi will most surprised to see him” pressing a button on a com “Could you send for Kurama for me?” “yes, lord Hokage”.

After a few minutes Kurama arrived with his mate Kushina when they did Kurama sensed Nibi smirking he hid his chakra signature in order to surprise them both knocking on the door they entered the office and saw Yugito with Sarutobi. “Kurama Kushina I would like you to take care of Yugito here she is Nibi’s container”. Yugito was shocked that the Hokage would reveal such information and was scared about what was going to happen to her only to be pleasantly surprised when she heard Kurama say “we would be happy to have her join us and we should remove the seal so that both of them can breathe the freedom having been free from persecution”

“Kurama it is you show them the seal so we can both have some fun” Nibi purred.

Yugito blushed a tad at how the cat was acting and the old man and the couple noticed.

“Yugito? Is something wrong?” Kushina asked

“um uh Nibi’s says that Kurama is her old crush the Kyuubi no Kitsune”

“So, she figured me out” Kurama laughed

“Maybe you two should introduce Yugito to Naruto since she will be living with you”

Leaving the office, the trio headed to the school to introduce Yugito to Naruto when they arrived, they saw Kira snuggling up to Kiba curious they decided to ask why only to find out that Kiba bit her in his werewolf form marking her as his mate. Yugito seeing Naruto made her go bug-eyed at what she saw “f-furry, ears,tail kawaii” came her thoughts as she stared at the fur-clad boy in front of him.

“Naruto this is Yugito she will be living with us along with Nibi” “Why are you furry?” “I’m a werewolf as are my mother, Hinata, Kiba, the remaining Uchiha clan and soon Kira”

That last remark made both Yugito and Kira curious about what Naruto was talking about only to find out that she won’t become a werewolf until the next full moon which is in three days. Returning to the Uzumaki compound Yugito showed them her seal looking at it they worked on removing Nibi without killing Yugito after completing the formula and freeing Nibi the first thing she did was kiss her crush showing her human form to the others she stood at 5 ft 11 in with EE- cup breast and a body that would make any women jealous.

“Wow you have the same breast as Tsunade and me” Kushina said

“I’m sure Yugito would love to become a cat youki in order to have the same thing” Nibi said

Yugito confused asked what she meant only to learn from Kurama that his special power which can be passed off as a bloodline turns any humans into youki. Thinking on this she agreed to become a cat youki since it may convince Naruto to allow her to snuggle up to him after her transformation she was the same height but she now looked like a bi-pedal cat with blonde fur and like her species she rubbed her body on Naruto hoping he would like snuggling up to her.

Three days later all the werewolves are at the Uzumaki compound for Kira’s first transformation while Kiba and his future mate went into another room the others were shown Yugito’s new form with all the girl’s petting her because they like her new form.

“Kiba will the transformation hurt?” Kira said

“No but you will feel what it’s like when we mate”

“Kiba after this can I live with you? The reason is I’m an orphan”

“Kira, I discussed this with mom and sis, and they agreed that you can live with us”

Kira was happy with this response soon the full moon shone and Kira’s transformation began with her moaning due to the pleasure she was feeling after her transformation she wanted to mate with Kiba but was told she had to wait until graduation so the pack could be together for one big sex party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is graduation for the class the fangirls are given one final surprise also four new werewolves will be revealed one of them being Sasuke’s mate finally the Raikage will get an interesting message from Sarutobi and Kurama that will make this blood boil.


	7. Night of the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for graduation Naruto gets his first mission the Raikage gets mad over a message with a very revealing photo 4 new werewolves are revealed and Sasuke's mate is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Sasuke to have a harem?

In Kumo everyone was trying to calm down a thoroughly pissed off Raikage who was stomping around and screaming obscenities at everyone in range. The cause of his tantrum a scroll that just arrived from Konoha by bird he had opened it assuming it was a demand to take the girl back instead it was two photos one of Sarutobi giving the middle finger and the other of Kurama mating with Nibi with the words “NICE TRY JACKASS!” written below.

“Sarutobi you son of a bitch!” the Raikage screamed to the heavens.

Back in Konoha Naruto Uzumaki was testing the defences of the village at the request of the Hokage he decided to do this by pranking the village “NARUTO!” a group of chunin screamed as they chased the blonde across the rooftops. However, the chase had gone on for close to two hours and they were starting to get winded. Naruto on the other hand was still going strong thanks to his unreal stamina and the training he got from his parents.

“Come back here Uzumaki!”

“You’re not getting away this time!”

As for why they were after him the boy had been caught painting the Hokage monument as a prank although he was already finished, and he allowed himself to be spotted when it happened. As time went on Naruto had developed a taste for practical jokes something he inherited from his parents mostly it were on people he felt needed a bit of embarrassing to take them down a peg or two or to show how bad their defences are through every now and then it was full-scale ones like this just to keep the village on its toes.

“Come on guys don’t tell me you’re giving up already!” Naruto laughed as he sped up leaving them behind it wasn’t long before he lost them, and he took a moment to admire his work from a distance. All four faces now were blushing with perverted grins on their faces the first and third even had nosebleeds the sight of which sent him into a fit of laughter that is until he felt a presence behind him.

“you really did it this time Naruto!” came the voice of Iruka as he grabbed hold of the blonde’s fur.

“Oh, hey Iruka-Sensei” he said sheepishly out of all the teachers at school even from a good bit of the shinobi population Iruka was the only person who seemed capable of catching him even before he became a werewolf.

Iruka gave him an exasperated look “you know you’re going to be washing the monument off after school. That and detention for sneaking out”.

“I know it was still worth it” he said as the chunin dragged him off back to class. 7 years had passed since he first attended the academy and a fair bit had changed since then ever since Naruto had revealed the party all of Sasuke’s fangirls had dedicated themselves to their training even asking Naruto’s parents and the teachers to examine what they needed to become the strongest kunoichi. Hinata even though she was a tad smaller than most of the girls in class had made up for it with a confident attitude similar to her mother and the skills to back it up on the negative a few months after the attempt to kidnap her had failed another try was made it was quickly stopped but Hizashi the head of the Hyuuga’s branch family and Hiashi’s brother died in the fight from a poisoned shuriken. He left behind a son Neji who was quick to place the blame for his father’s death on Hinata for getting kidnapped in the first place this soon turned into a hatred for the main house finally Iruka and the Ichiraku’s became werewolves with Ayame becoming another of Naruto’s soon to be mates.

As for Yugito enrolled in the academy shortly after arriving in Konoha since she had already undergone some training prior to her arrival she was able to graduate along with Hana. They both became chunin shortly after and took up working with Tsume at her veterinary office they had also become somewhat good friends with recently appointed jounin Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi even though they would sometimes argue with each other over Naruto the quartet soon became known as ‘the pervert’s bane’.

Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba more or less remained the same though Shikamaru had developed a fondness for playing shogi and Kiba like every Inuzuka had gotten his own canine partner named Akamaru. The pooch was scared half to death of Naruto in the beginning because he hasn’t seen the Inuzuka’s in their werewolf forms but soon grew accustomed to the furry shinobi-in-training.

In Naruto’s case change was somewhat drastic he was only 13 now but his werewolf blood had hi standing almost eye-to-eye with Iruka (not sure how tall Iruka is though) that combined with his fur made several girls wondering what he would look like underneath his fur namely the Fanclub he was reluctant to admit he had gained.

Later that day Iruka was keeping watch as Naruto scrubbed down the stone faces while he did that, they discussed who was the one that sold the blonde out when he was 5- years old. After finishing they went to Ichiraku while polishing off the bowls in front of them they discussed who was leaking the academy results of the clan heads to Orochimaru they found out about this because one day Naruto doing detention saw a file looking at it revealed the results of the tests and that they were being sent to Orochimaru when Naruto got caught by Iruka Naruto asked who Orochimaru was when asked where he heard that name Naruto showed Iruka that file who then brought it to the Hokage.

Flashback

“Iruka this is most troubling where did you find this” Sarutobi said

“Naruto found it while doing detention for sneaking out of class by the looks of it whoever is doing this want’s Naruto to fail”

“I see well then go see Naruto and his parents tonight and ask if they would help lure the traitor into a trap”

“Yes, Lord Hokage”  
“I wonder if Iruka knows it’s a full moon tonight?” (he didn’t a became a werewolf that night).

The next day an announcement was made that gave Naruto the means to carry out his mission the final exam being carried out by Iruka and a fellow chunin named Mizuki who Naruto didn’t trust now the exam called for the performance of three jutsus they are transformation, substitution and clone now Naruto can do two of them flawlessly and Iruka already saw Naruto do the shadow clone jutsu but it was agreed that the blonde won’t use it in order the fool the spy. After failing Naruto sat slumped against a tree in the school yard waiting to see who would take the bait and sure enough.

“You really want to become a shinobi don’t you Naruto” Mizuki piped up as he hopped down.

“To put it mildly” came the reply secretly thinking that they have their spy.

“I’m not really supposed to tell this to anyone but there is another way for you to become a genin have you ever heard of the Forbidden Scroll?”

“Iruka quick get up!” a jounin yelled as he banged on the insructor’s door rousing the man from a peaceful nap “it’s Naruto he’s stolen the Forbidden Scroll!”

“Say WHAT!?” Iruka yelped

In the woods Naruto was in a clearing where he could take a breather and wait for Mizuki to arrive so he could be arrested. A couple of hours later Iruka arrived having been briefed about Mizuki’s betrayal they waited until they heard the sound of shuriken whizzing through the air only to see a giant one spinning towards them. Naruto yanked his teacher out of the way letting it bury itself into the ground.

“impressive reflexes Naruto” Mizuki called out from a nearby tree he was clad in full combat gear and had a second shuriken strapped to his back “now be a good boy and give me that scroll”.

“Like I’m going to listen to a traitor who thinks only for himself”

Mizuki scowled as he heard that and decided it was time to fight dirty. “well I guess there’s no point in hiding it now” he smirked as the two looked his way “you know why everyone hates you Naruto why everyone calls you names and attacks you?

The other chunin paled he knows what Mizuki was doing “stop Mizuki it’s forbidden!”

The man ignored him and jumped down “they say that the fourth Hokage destroyed the Kyuubi no kitsune 13 years ago but that’s a lie! The beast couldn’t be destroyed so he sealed it away in a newborn baby”

“Mizuki don’t!”  
“That baby was YOU Naruto you ARE the kyuubi!” he yelled gleefully expecting the boy to react in shock or fear instead all he received was a stare.

“And?” was the young werewolf’s reaction both Mizuki and Iruka blinked at this.

“What ‘and’ didn’t you hear me? I just told you why your hated!”

“And I’m still waiting for you to get to the point” Naruto chuckled “You fool I’ve known about him for years! He left his prison years ago and became my father one other thing he’s right behind you with the rest of the pack.

Mizuki turned around to see Kurama and the other werewolves with a pink furred werewolf joining them. “There mad that you interrupted our party before it could begin with your actions, so Iruka-sensei want to help punish this traitor”.

“Of course, Naruto” Iruka said as he transformed into his werewolf form and Naruto completed his full transformation making him stand at 7 feet tall with a pair of 3-inch-long fangs jutting out from its mouth. He’s eyes focused themselves on a shaking Mizuki.

“What’s wrong Mizuki-teme? Afraid of an academy student?” Naruto taunted as he cracked, he’s knuckles each one sporting a claw nearly an inch long on the fingertip. Mizuki panicking being surrounded by werewolves caused him to faint while Iruka and Itachi took him away and Teuchi went home the rest returned to the Uzumaki estate to begin the party.

“Thank you all for coming tonight we celebrate the pups graduating the academy” Kushina said with a round of applause from the guests.

“now then we eat, drink and mate and tomorrow our pups begin their new life as shinobi”.

After having their fill, the werewolves and youki went into their respective rooms to mate with Naruto and Kurama using shadow clones to appease all of their mates. Naruto in his werewolf form was mating with his alpha female Hinata, Hana and Ayame in their werewolf forms and Yugito in her cat form while Kurama in his fox form was mating with Kushina, Tsume and Mikoto in their werewolf forms and Nibi in her cat form while Sasuke was mating with Sakura in their werewolf forms finally Kiba was mating with Kira in their werewolf forms when they finished it was 3 am in the morning and they would all be sore when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the genin’s test and team selection Kurama trains both Naruto and Kushina in youki powers the blonde gets a new weapon and Naruto's team learns what their first C-rank mission is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter now in this story Kushina is alive and is a werewolf. This will be a harem story and those that become Naruto’s mates will become werewolf’s finally Naruto can turn other people into werewolf’s and they will have the same pack and sexual mentality if want to know what that means wait and find out.


End file.
